robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shogun
Shogun was a competitor from the first series of Robot Wars. It was designed by Rolls Royce employees Robin Woodhead, Brian Carrington and Peter Fairbrother. After surviving both the Gauntlet and Trial, Shogun was beaten in the Arena Semi-Final by Killertron. It was over 3kg over the heavyweight limit at the time. Design Shogun was a rounded box-shaped robot, with two hydraulically-driven ramming spikes on its sides and a small forklift device on the front and a small bladed axe at the rear (which was not mentioned on the show). The power came from a two-stage gearbox and the robot could travel at 7mph. The side spikes were interchangeable in size and thickness, making Shogun one of the first robots to use interchangeable weaponry. The forks could be used for lifting or anchoring the robot to the ground. It also featured a set of plastic lips that could be protruded from the rear of the robot to "blow a kiss", as seen after its loss in the Sumo. The team members were all work colleagues at Rolls Royce, so Shogun was constructed by some donated parts of a Rolls Royce. Robot History Series 1 Shogun started quickly in the Gauntlet, speeding away from the turntable, driving up and over the see-saw without a problem, meaning it easily beat the 2.93 metres set by Barry. However, upon going up the second ramp, it drove too close to the side and fell over, leaving it stuck against the ramp. Matilda rammed Shogun until time ran out. Shogun had achieved a distance of 10.71 metres, more than enough to put them through, though they ultimately finished 5th. Through to The Trial stage, which in this Heat was Sumo, Shogun was the first robot to take on Shunt. Shogun drove straight at Shunt, and as Shunt started to push, Shogun turned around, orienting itself parallel with Shunt's scoop. Shunt slowly pushed Shogun towards the edge, but Shogun turned. Shunt eventually got traction and kept pushing, and as it got Shogun near the edge, Shogun suddenly sped forwards, and went over the side, with Shunt pushing. The time was 21.51 seconds, but this proved to be enough, as stock robot Grunt deliberately drove of the edge as stock robots were not allowed to go through to the Arena stage. Shogun was through, having finished second to last in the Gauntlet and Trial. In the Arena stage, Shogun was drawn against Killertron. Before the battle, Shogun had internal problems, as only one wheel was working. At the start, Killertron drove towards Shogun, and Shogun veered away, driving towards the grille on the right edge of the arena. It stopped for a moment, then turned to drive at Killertron. Shogun rammed into Killertron, then reversed to dodge its axe. Killertron span around, hitting Shogun with the axe twice. Shogun turned away, then reversed around the pyramid, being hit by Killertron as it span. However, as Shogun turned in reverse, it reversed onto the grille, leaving it stuck. Killertron drove in, pushing its opponent completely onto the grille, and slammed it with the axe, causing a panel on Shogun's top to come loose. Shogun was therefore eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Shogun's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record ShogunConstruction.jpg|Shogun during construction, shown in The Making of Robot Wars Shogunpits.jpg|Shogun in the pits ShogunTeam.jpg|The team with Shogun ShogunPits.jpg|Shogun being worked on in the pits Trivia *Shogun was the smallest heavyweight in Series 1. *Shogun was the only robot Shunt defeated by himself in the Sumo during Series 1. *Technically, the Shogun team started the first Gentleman's Agreement, as before its battle with Killertron, they asked the Killertron team not to cause too much damage to their robot. *The Shogun team were the only team in Heat A of Series 1 not to return, barring Grunt, which could not return as it was a stock robot. *Footage of Shogun's construction, taken from the team's video diary, was shown as part of The Making of Robot Wars, along with clips of other team's video diaries. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 1